Family Isn't Blood
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: Read and find out. I do apreciate reviews. And rated T for minor swearing later on and the consumption of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I no own One Piece. I do own Manami.**

** I listened to the first episode with Shanks to right the dialogue and actions. Some are from the manga.**

"Manami!" a red haired man called to the black haired little girl, playing by the shore.

The man was tall and lean. His face was marred by three angry red scars that crossed over his left eye. A five o'clock shadow was the only other feature on his face that somehow added to how youthful he looked. He had hair of a vibrant red color that his unusual straw hat sat upon. He wore a white, button down shirt with the buttons undone, tucked into brown pants with gold buttons going up the side and a red sash that held his sword in place. His pants stopped just below the knees and left an area of his legs uncovered until his feet, where he wore floppy, brown sandals. A black cape across his shoulders topped off the outfit and gave him an ominous look. A smile adorned his face as he watched his daughter play. His name was Shanks.

"Come inside! We're going to eat dinner with Luffy and Makino down at Party's Bar!" he called to the little girl down by the sea again.

"Coming Daddy," she called as she ran up to her father. "I want to play with Luffy," she commented as she took her father's large hand in her smaller one.

The little girl looked about six and she had long black hair that went to her waist and vibrant green eyes that shined like emeralds. Her face had the same round, cherubic look of most young children and her lips curved into a light pink smile.

"I wanna talk to you about something sweetie. We've been here a while longer than I planned. I like this village, so we're going to set sail soon. Maybe another trip, but probably not."

Manami looked kind of down about leaving her best friend and the village. She liked being around someone her own age.

"Okay Daddy," she replied, sadly.

"I already talked to Makino. She said Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp is going to be here in a few months to bring Luffy to his new home," he continued. He looked down at his little girl. He had found her adrift in a life boat when she was a year old. He had taken one look at her and decided to adopt her. His crew had been a little skeptical at first, but they had grown to love the girl.

But seeing her with Luffy, Shanks began to realize that what she craved was someone her own age.

"I love you, Manami," he told her. "But I'm leaving you here when the crew leaves for good. Luffy's grandfather will bring you with Luffy when he takes him away." By now he had gotten down to his daughter's level and was looking her in the eyes. Black eyes connected with green and Shanks' heart broke at the sight of his daughter's tears.

"But why Daddy? Why can't I go with you?" she asked.

"Because sweetie. Here you have friends and kids your age that you can play with. You'll be happier."

"But I want you Daddy," she cried as she clung to her father. "I don't want you to leave! Or Benn, or Lucky, or Yassop!"

"I'll see you again. When you and Luffy are older, and have your own pirate crew. That's when all see you two again. Out on the sea."

"Okay. Daddy, why wasn't Luffy at the docks to meet us?" she suddenly asked. "And Party's Bar was empty."

"I don't know Manami. He's usually there waiting for us."

They were walking to town square when they saw a huge crowd around the well in the middle of the village. A mountain bandit, Higuma the Bear, had Luffy on the ground and his foot was on Luffy's head. He looked like he was preparing to kill him. Shanks, Manami, and the senior members of the crew came to a stop behind Makino and the mayor.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day," Shanks said as he took a step next to Makino, with a hand on the hilt of his sword. "So, it's the mountain bandits again." He had a smile on his face as he tilted his face to look at them.

"Captain Shanks!" Makino said, thankful that someone was there to handle the situation.

"Hmph!" Higuma said. "You pirates are still here? Taking a break from your cleaning duties?"

"Luffy! I thought your punch was as powerful as a pistil."

"….! Not now Cap'n!" Luffy managed to get out.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking of doing. But you might wanna leave. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen. And I have just the man to deliver this message," Higuma answered.

"I'll blow your head off if I have to," a random bandit said. "That's up to you my friend."

"Would you risk your life?" Shanks asked, keeping his head down.

"Huh?" the random bandit asked.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that guns aren't for threats, they're for actions," Shanks said as he finally looked up at the bandit.

A gun shot rang through the town as Lucky Roo stepped up to the plate and shot the bandit. He bit a piece of meat as he did so. Like it was just an everyday occurrence.

"YOU! You're a dead man!"

"These guys fight dirty."

"Dirty?" Yassop questioned as if he had never hear the word before.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? We never claimed to be Saints or anything," Benn said in agreement.

"You fellas are staring down a crew of pirates," Shanks said as if it was one of the most obvious things ever.

"Shut up!" a bandit called. "We just want the boy. Not you."

"Listen up bandits," Shanks said in a change of tone. "Whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or being doused with food. Hell, even if I'm spit on, most of the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it." Shanks abruptly looked up with an angry expression on his face. "But if you hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay for it regardless of your reason.

"Hahahahaha," Higuma said. "We're gonna pay?" He started glaring at Shanks. "Lousy pirates, kill them all men!"

"I'll take care of this," Benn said as the men started to run toward them so they could attack.

"Be careful Benn!" Manami called to the man who had been like her uncle.

"Don't worry, Manami. This shouldn't be a problem." He brought his pistol up and used the hilt of it to take out the oncoming bandits.

You shouldn't get too cocky," he said to a scared Higuma. "If you really wanted to fight us. Seems like a battle ship or something might have been more useful.

"Wow," Luffy said.

"Hold on. Please! It was the kid that attacked us!" Higuma pleaded.

"I thought you were a wanted man," Shanks retorted, his smile making its way back onto his face. Higuma created a smoke screen and ran with Luffy in tow.

"A smoke screen," both Shanks and Manami said, surprised. "Luffy?" They noticed that the little boy was gone.

"Oh no, I let that guy take him!" Shanks said, freaking out. Manami was running around in circles screaming, "what are we gonna do?" The crew sweat dropped and question in their minds whether Manami really was adopted.

"Boss, quit freaking out! We'll find him in no time!" Lucky said.

"What a guy," Benn remarked.

Meanwhile, out on the sea, Higuma was holding Luffy over the edge of a small boat by the scruff of his neck.

"Hahaha," he started laughing. "What a brilliant escape! Nobody would suspect a Mountain Bandit to hide out at sea!

"I brought you along as a hostage, but I no longer have a use for you. I've already killed 56 people who were foolish enough to make me mad, what's one more?"

"You die!" Luffy shouted as he attempted to punch Higuma.

"Tsk tsk," Higuma said as he kicked Luffy into the water.

There was a splash as Luffy landed in the water and Higuma started laughing. Luffy called out for help as he clung to his hopes that he would stay afloat.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the water behind Higuma and a large shadow loomed overhead. The Seaking rose to the surface of the water and looked down at Higuma. He opened his mouth wide and with a single _snap_, he swallowed Higuma and a part of the boat. The Seaking noticed Luffy not a second later and Luffy started to panic again.

"_Glug, glug,_ SOMEBODY HELP ME! _Glug,_" Luffy screamed for help. Praying that someone would come and save him or that the Seaking would make it quick.

Just as the Seaking was about to repeat his actions from Higuma on Luffy, the boy felt a strong arm pull him out of the way.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried as he clung to his savior's shirt.

The Seaking was about to attack again when Shanks sent a glare at it. The glare was powerful and it was as if it had some type of hidden power behind it. "Get out of here," he said sternly, with the same force as the glare. The Seaking dove into the water and swam away, fearful for his life for the first time ever.

"Luffy I'm sorry," Shanks said as he patted the boy's head. "Makino told me what happened. You stood up for me. Hey, stop your crying you're a tough guy, remember?"

"B-but Shanks," Luffy stammered with tears running from his eyes. "What about your arm?"

"It's a small price to pay. Just an arm. I'm just glad you're okay."

A few days later Shanks, Manami, and Luffy were all standing by the docks as the crew loaded up the ship with supplies.

"So you won't be coming back to this village after this voyage?" Luffy asked, incredulous.

"That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time. Maybe too long. Are you sad?" Shanks replied as he looked the village over. Manami was on his back and was clinging to him like a monkey. She knew that this would be the last time she saw her dad for a long time.

"Yeah, I'm sad. But I won't ask you to take me with you. I've decided to become a pirate on my own," Luffy said with determination.

"It wouldn't do you any good. You're still too small," Shanks replied as he stuck his tongue out at Luffy. "There's no way you can become a pirate!"

"Oh yes I will!" Luffy retorted. "And one day I'll have a ship and crew better than yours! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world! I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" he loudly declared for all to hear. Everyone had turned around long enough to give Luffy a smile and then went back to work. Manami even had a small smile for her friend.

"Hmm, you're gonna be better than us, huh?" Shanks contemplated. He had a smile on his face as he thought of all the possibilities for a kid like him. "Well then. Do me a favor… Keep this hat safe for me?" he asked as he put his prized straw hat on Luffy. Shanks had gotten it from the first pirate king during his time sailing under him.

"This hat means a lot to me," he continued. "Promise that you'll give it back to me someday when you've become a great pirate," he said as he let Manami onto the ground and gave her a tight, one-armed hug.

"I'm going to miss you Manami-chan," Shanks told his precious daughter. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. "You will always be my little Princess of the Sea. In ten or so years, I expect you to come and find me on the Grand Line. I love you with all my heart."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy. I promise I'll come and find you. And no matter what, you will always be the King of the Sea," she said, breaking several times, as she held tight onto her father. Not ever wanting to let him go.

"I have to go now, sweetheart, but I will see you again," he told her as he gave her one last squeeze and a kiss on her forehead before he turned around to walk to the ship.

"Those two are gonna be a bunch of hell-raisers," Benn told his captain as they got on board.

"Yes they are," Shanks replied.

"That kid's gonna make something of himself."

"Yeah, he's just like I was when I was a kid. Weigh the anchor! Raise the sails! We're off with the tide!" Shanks ordered. He turned around and saw the figures of his daughter and her best friend getting smaller and smaller until they finally disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining, the sea was blue, and a steady wind was blowing, keeping the ship on track. It was just past dawn and time for the crew to be getting up. The cook headed to the kitchens and got working while his staff helped him. The shipwright was starting repairs and the navigator was checking his maps and making sure they were on course. In the crow's nest, watching the horizon for land or enemy ships.

The only crew members that were no were to be seen were the captain and his first mate. They were still asleep. Every week it fell on someone else to wake them up. Today it fell on a member who had just joined the crew. He had only met them once and he had no clue what to expect.

Joom walked over to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Captain, First Mate, it's time to get up. The navigator said that there was a strong wind in the night that blew us closer to the next island," he said through the door.

The black haired captain climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, cracking it just enough to answer Joom.

"Okay, Joom. Give us an hour and then we'll meet you on deck. Make sure that everything is secure so Sabo doesn't get into it and that the gates are closed so he doesn't fall," he said with a yawn.

"Yes sir," Joom said as he saluted his captain.

Once Joom was gone, the captain went back over to his bed and took the other occupant in his arms. Like him, she had black hair and tanned skin from being on deck and in the sun.

"Who was there Ace?" she asked as she cuddled into Ace's body. "And what did they want?"

"It was Joom. It was his turn to get us up," Ace said as he kissed her shoulder.

Ace was tall, and muscular, but not too muscular. He was young and had freckles all over his face. He had black eyes and shaggy, black hair that stopped an inch above his shoulders.

He climbed out of bed and put on his clothes. They consisted of a pair of jean shorts, with a blue belt and pouch threaded through the left leg just above the knee. Two belts with a belt buckle with his initial on it in purple. He wore a knife in a case at his hip and black boots that stopped just above his ankle. He wore a pale yellow shirt unbuttoned. But perhaps the strangest thing was his bright orange cowboy hat with a beaded brim and two faces. One smiley and one sad face. And on the end of the tie was a charm. And a beaded necklace.

In the corner of the room was a crying infant. Ace went over and reached into the crib.

"Hey, Sabo, buddy," he cooed to the infant. "Are you hungry?" Ace looked over at his wife and then brought took Sabo with him to the kitchens.

"Captain Ace," the head cook, Jokk, said as he prepared some food for Sabo.

"Hey Jokk. Thanks for the food. I'll be up on deck, checking on everything up there. Save me some breakfast," Ace said as he took the mashed bananas and took them up on deck with him and Sabo. He placed the baby into a rocker and sat down in front of it. He placed the spoon in the white-yellow mush and attempted to feed his son.

"Come on kid; please eat the bananas for Daddy. Please so Mommy doesn't kick my ass," Ace pleaded as he fed the infant the food.

"Captain! First Mate said she'll be out later. That she wants to shower!" Kamron, the navigator, called down to the captain.

"Thanks Kamron!" Ace called back.

After about five minutes Ace finally managed to get some food into the child's mouth. The baby had a few teeth, jet black hair, and his mother's bright green eyes. But he was also covered in food. So was Ace.

"Okay kid. You ate. You made a mess. You win," Ace said.

"Captain!" Jose called from the crow's nest. "The Red Hair Pirates are off the port bow!"

"All right! I'm assuming they'll have questions. Prepare to let Captain Shanks board if he wants to. BRING IN THE SAILS! LOWER THE ANCHOR! PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" the crew responded. "YOU HEARD HIM MEN! STEP TO IT!"

On the Red Force

"CAPTAIN!" Yasopp yelled. "I think I see the Decker up ahead! What should we do?"

"Shanks looked out at the sea and saw the ship. He took a minute to think about what he wanted to do. "Pull up and prepare to board. I want to know what their plans on the Grand Line are."

"Got it Captain. PREPARE TO BOARD MEN!"

On the Decker

"Captain, Captain Shanks wants permission to board," Joom said.

"Got it, let him on board," Ace replied as he tried to clean up Sabo.

Joom walked over to the side of the boat and signaled that they had permission to board.

"Thank you; I'm Benn, the First Mate. Am I right to assume that you're the First Mate of the Spade Pirates?" Benn said as he climbed aboard and waited for his captain.

"No, I'm just crew hand. The First Mate is in the shower; our Captain can talk with you now. He's on the other side of the deck," Joom said as Shanks came aboard. "I have to go below and take a census of supplies," he said as he walked off.

"The deck has an interesting set up. The rail has no spaces between planks and an inch in between the deck and the rail," Benn said as he walked with his captain.

"And the stairs have gates on them. Toys are everywhere," Shanks muttered. "The papers said nothing about a child on board."

"Reminds me of the deck when we had Manami on board."

The two walked across the deck where they saw a man trying to clean a squirming child. He himself was covered in food and appeared to be getting frustrated. Shanks took pity on the man. Whom he noticed was in a bright orange cowboy hat.

"Need some help?" Shanks asked as he kneeled down by the man.

"Yes please. Sabo squirms too much to do this alone and my crew doesn't want to get covered in food," Ace said as he passed Shanks a wet cloth. "C'mon Sabo. Just let us clean you off so Mommy doesn't throw me off the ship."

"So his name is Sabo?" Shanks asked as he cleaned the baby off with ease.

"Yeah, Portgas D. Sabo. I'm Portgas D. Ace, Captain of this ship and his father."

"'Red Hair' Shanks," Shanks said as he picked up the clean infant in his one arm.

"Really, well that saves me from having to find you. I'd like to thank you for saving my little brother, Luffy."

"I didn't know Luffy had a brother," Shanks said as they walked, Ace cleaning himself off.

"Yeah, I was adopted before Luffy was born and _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._" Ace trailed off as he fell asleep.

Sabo giggled as he saw his dad hit the deck. "Daddy sleepy," he said the way only a one-year-old could.

"It looks like it, Sabo. Benn, check and make sure he didn't hurt himself."

"You got it Cap. C'mon Ace, up you go," Benn said as he threw the man over his shoulder. He looked up to the crow's nest and asked where the med bay was.

"Go through the door in the middle and walk down the stairs. Take a left and go down the hall. The last door on your right leads to the med bay," Jose said. "Don't worry, our captains just a narcoleptic. He does that all the time. But usually he falls asleep at meal time, and his wife draws on his face."

Benn just laughed and walked through the given door. Shanks followed them so that he could talk with Ace when he woke up. They were greeted by a young doctor who gave them a smile and just laughed when he saw his captain.

"I'm Hikaru, welcome to the Decker. I see you met our captain and young Sabo. Just place him on the bed over there and I'll check on him when he wakes up in a few minutes," the doctor said. He was a short, chubby man with a round face. He had brown hair that he kept pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a green and white striped shirt and a blue sash over his tan capris and sandals. He kept a pistol on his side and a knife strapped to his thigh. "Our Captains kinda weird, but he means well. He's very protective of all of us. Especially his wife and son. His wife is the First Mate. She's probably steering the ship. That or helping in the kitchen, or where ever she's needed."

"Sounds like he has quite the women," Benn said as he took out another cigarette to smoke.

"She is, and no smoking in the med bay. Or around Sabo. The cap and his wife are very strict about that," the doc said as he looked for the Captain's file. "Here it is," he said pulling out a very thick file. Noticing the stares of Shanks and Benn, he chuckled. "Our captain is a bit of an idiot. He ate the Mera Mera no Mi. Captain gets in lots of trouble and as soon as I've healed him, his wife beats the living crap out of him. But only if he nearly died. This has happened several times."

"Your Captain sounds very interesting. How often does he fall asleep?" Shanks asked as he bounced the fussy baby.

"Usually about four times a day, maybe more. That alone has caused several head injuries," Hikaru said as he made a note about what time the Captain came in.

"Telling them my life story are you, Hikaru?" Ace asked as he sat up. He held his head in his hands for a minute and then shook out his hair.

"Lay back down, Cap. I have to check your head. You hit it when you fell on the deck," Hikaru said. "And take off your hat. I can't check your head with your hat in the way."

"You got it Hikaru," he said. He took the hat off and laid it on his chest as the Doc checked the bump on his head.

"Just don't do anything too stupid today and be careful. Should heal by dinner. And I won't let Mana know that you hit your head."

"Thanks Doc. Okay, any questions?" Ace asked as he picked up his son from Shanks.

"Why are you in the New World?" Benn asked.

"Just keeping busy, when Luffy gets a crew, we're gonna make a fleet and join together to look for the One Piece."

"Sounds look some good goals," Shanks said with a smile.

"AAACCCEEEE!" a female voice called.

**A/N Who's Ace's wife and Sabo's mother? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"PORTGAS D. ACE! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY DAD WAS HERE!" the voice called again.

Ace sweat dropped as Sabo said, "Daddy trouble."

"It looks like it, Sabo," Shanks said as he laughed.

The door banged open as a black blob threw herself at Ace. She attacked him and then was pulled off by the doc.

"Sorry, Manami, but I just healed him. I'd appreciate it if you waited until tomorrow to kick his butt," Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Fine, but only 'cause he hit his head, already," she said as she brushed off her clothes.

"Not again," Hikaru sweat dropped.

The girl had jet black hair that went past her waist that she kept back in a tied back just below her shoulder blades. Bright green eyes shined below fringed bangs. On her left arm was a tattoo that said **MSL****S****AS. **Each letter stood for someone important to her.

She wore a tight fitted top that stopped just below her beasts. Her stomach was toned and you could not tell that she had ever been pregnant. She wore blue shorts with a white edge on the leg. She also wore a belt buckle with her initial on it in purple. Black boots that went up to her mid shin covered her feet a pale grey skull cap covered her head. Secured at her back and below her waist, was a wazashi blade in a pale pink scabbard with a bright pink hilt.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she practically flung herself at Shanks. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"Manami?" he questioned his now teenage daughter. "You're all grown up. You're not my baby girl anymore."  
>"Oh Daddy," she said. She pulled away from the hug she had been giving her father to look him in the eye. "I will always be your baby girl."<p>

Suddenly her face went into a frown as she turned towards Ace.

"And why didn't you come and tell me as soon as you saw the Red Force?" she questioned as she poored haki into the stare she was giving him.

"Because you were in the shower and I was cleaning mushed bananas off Sabo," he said. He had grown up with her so he was immune to her haki.

"Oh, okay!" she said with a change in mood. Then she went over to Ace and picked up her son. "Hello my little baby boy. How are you today?"

"Momma!" he giggled as he patted her face.

"Do you wanna go color with momma?"

"Co'or," he said as he clapped.  
>"Come on deck with us dad. We can talk up there while Sabo colors," Manami said. "Jokk can fix up some food if you want.<p>

"Thanks sweetheart that sounds nice."

The small group went upon deck and Manami sent Ace to the kitchens to get some food.

"How long have you and Ace known each other?" Benn asked Manami while the two watched Shanks and Sabo color.

"Since I was seven and he was ten. So ten years now," she answered calmly.

"How long have you been married?"

"Two and a half years. We got married two and a half months before I turned fifteen. Got pregnant with Sabo seven months later. We had just started the crew and were in Log Town when we found out."

"Sounds like you started your family at a very young age Manami. You could have waited."

"I guess. Most people don't find love so young though. We did and we knew that we might not get another chance. So we got married. Carpe diem."

"Carpe diem? What the hell does that mean?" Benn asked as he tried to light a cigarette before Manami pulled it out of his mouth and threw it into the sea.

"No smoking on this ship. We want to set a good example for Sabo. And carpe diem means seize the day. We learned that at one of the islands we stopped at," Manami said. She felt a small hand pat her leg and looked down at the picture Sabo handed to her.

"Oh, thank you Sabo," she said, looking at the thirteenth month olds drawing. "I'll show it to daddy when he gets back."

Content with that answer, Sabo toddled back over to Shanks.

"You did a good job Manami," Benn said.

"I'm not done raising him yet. Ace and I still have a long way to go," she said as she walked over to her husband who was carrying four meals. He stopped by Shanks and handed him a plate before he gave one to Manami and one to Benn. Manami kissed him on the cheek as thanks and then went and sat with Shanks and Sabo. Benn decided to talk with Ace before Shanks got to him.

"So you married Manami when she was fourteen, got her pregnant when she was fifteen, and made her your first mate before all of this?"

"Yeah. I've been in love with her since I was fourteen. She was eleven and just starting to go through puberty. I was seventeen when we married. She had come with me when I left Fuchsia. She came with me because she wanted to find her father. We got married after that.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because, I wanted to show 'em. And I couldn't do that in Fuchsia village."

"What do you mean you wanted to show 'em."

"I wanted to show the world that I am not my father. That I may be the son of Gol D. Roger, but I am nothing like that."

"You're Gold Roger's son? Aren't you too young?"

"My mom used a spell that would make her pregnancy much longer so that I wouldn't be suspected."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She passed away shortly after I was born. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp adopted me after that."

"Did you know that Shanks was an apprentice on your fathers ship?" Benn asked.

"No. I didn't. I guess me and Manami were just meant to meet then."

"You do realize that Shanks is probably going to throw you overboard, right?"

"Oh yeah."

A/N Congrats to anyone who guessed Manami. What do you guys think is going to happen when Shanks finally realizes what's going on? Sorry about the long wait. First I had a very busy week last week and not a free afternoon. Then my laptop broke so we sent it to our neighbor's friend. All the colors are inverted. Turns out it's the graphics card. Just got it back a couple days ago and finally got a chance to finish writing the chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Benn, what do you think Shanks is gonna do to me?" Ace asked apprehensively.

"Well, the captain isn't the brightest, and he just saw his daughter for the first time in ten years, so he's in ignorant bliss right now. But once he finds out, he'll probably kick your ass, cut off your balls, and throw you over board. Ass beating for not asking his permission to marry his princess, cutting for getting her pregnant, and he'll throw you overboard just to add the icing to the cake," Benn said as he finished his meal. His whole rant just caused Ace to sweat drop.

"What do I have to do to only get the first punishment?" Ace asked.

"Well, you'll have to show that you really care for Manami and will go to the ends of the sea to protect her and Sabo. Then if Manami is there, she should be able to talk her dad out of killing you or ruining your chances of another kid," Benn said as he went to the kitchens to give his dishes back to the cook.

"CAPTAIN!" Jose called frantically from the crows nest. "HURRICANE OFF THE PORT BOW!"

"EVERYONE! BRING IN THE SAILS! DROP THE ANCHOR! SECURE EVERYTHING ON BOARD! HURRY! I WANT EVERYONE BELOW DECK BEFORE THE STORM HITS!" Ace yelled as he picked up Sabo and grabbed Manami's hand and brought her and Sabo to their room.

"Stay here with Sabo Manami, I'm going to go back up and help the crew. I'll be back soon. Everything is going to be fine," Ace said as he put Sabo in his crib that they had nailed to the floor. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Manami's ear and then placed a kiss on her fore head before turning back to the door. "Whatever you do, don't leave this room."

"Be careful Ace, we almost lost someone the last hurricane," she said as she picked up Sabo and held him to her chest.

"Don't worry about me, I love you," he said before he closed the door and ran back up to the deck. Everyone was running around and the wind was starting to blow harder.

"Captain, the storms coming in fast," Joom said. "We won't get everything secured and below deck by then!"

"Alright! Joom! Jokk! Jose! Rani! Kamron! Jackal! Kenn! On deck with me! Everyone else, get below deck! And stay there! The less people on deck the better! Go!" Ace commanded as he ran around deck trying to get everything secured. "Those on deck are to secure themselves! Once the storm hits there is no way to get off deck. I don't want to lose anyone!"

Ace ran around deck and tied a rope around him like a harness before he went to help tie down one of the cannons. Shanks grabbed one end of the rope and pulled while Ace took the other end. Benn ran and went where ever he was needed. The wind picked up and the rain started coming down in sheets. Steam rose off of Ace and snaked around him like smoke.

'Shanks, why the hell are you still here?" he asked.

"My crew can handle it. I'm needed here."

"Whatever you say," Ace grunted as he gave a final tug and tied the rope off. "The storm should be over so-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MANAMI!" Ace yelled as he burnt the rope securing him to the deck off and ran to the doors. He didn't get far before a huge wave blew him overboard.

"DAMMIT!" Shanks yelled as he undid his rope and dove overboard. He remembered how Ace ate an Akami no Mi, Meaning he couldn't swim. 'Hold on Ace.' Shanks thought as he used his one good arm to swim to where he saw the bright orange spot in the water. Ace's hat!

Shanks swan faster and faster as he watched the orange spot become smaller and smaller. "Dammit. Move. Faster. You. Old. Fart!' Shanks yelled to himself.

Shanks finally caught up to Ace and wrapped his arm around Ace's chest and started to kick upwards. He kicked until he felt air hit his lungs. Wave after wave pushed the two men back under the water. Shanks just moved them up over and over. Finally he managed to get them over to the side of one of the ships where a rope ladder was hanging down the side. He threw Ace over his shoulder and pulled himself up. When he got to the top he noticed that it was the deck of the Decker. He placed Ace down and watched as his men tended to him and his daughter ran over to him.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she hit the deck. "You said you would be careful. And what happens. You fall off deck. I just got hit in the head by a book. You didn't need to get scared. I'm fine. Just wake up. Please! I need you!" she cried as she crossed her arms over Ace's chest and laid her head down on them. "WAKE UP!" she cried as the rain and the winds stopped. Shanks and Benn pulled Manami off of Ace and then let her cry as her father just held his baby girl. "I love him Daddy," she sobbed. "I need him. He's my partner in everything. My equal."

"I know Princess. I know. He's going to be fine. Trust me," he soothed as he ruubed circles in her back.\

"How do you know that Daddy?"

"Because he loves you and Sabo. He will never leave you because he knows that you need him. He knows you're only as strong as your heart. And he knows that without him, your heart would break," Shanks explained to his daughter.

Hikaru ran onto the deck and started to look Ace over.

"He swallowed some sea water, seems to have a concussion, otherwise he should be fine," he said as he lifted Ace up and brought him to the med bay. "Captain Shanks, take Manami to her room. She needs rest. She was sick earlier and I want her to get plenty of sleep." With that he made his exit.

"Benn, go back to the _Red Force_. You're in charge. We'll be traveling with the Spade pirates until Ace can move on his own."

"Aye aye, Captain," Benn said as he crossed to the other ship. The hurricane had nearly come to a stop.

"Good. I'm going to stay here. Manami and I need to have a little talk."

"Of course Captain," Benn said before he made his leave.

Shanks went over to a crew member, Joom, he thought was his name. "Where are my daughter and son-in-law?"

"In their room. Through the door on the right, down the hall, around the corner, and then the first door on the left," he explained as the men started to clean up the deck.

"Thank you," Shanks said as he went into the prescribed door. He continued walking until he came to his daughter's bedroom. Inside he heard a lot of noise.

"Lay back down this instant Portgas D. Ace. I swear t Kami I will kick your ass if you don't lay. Down. NOW!" Manami screamed.

"Alright, I was just trying to help with Sabo."

"I've got it Ace, just rest. You took quite a spill earlier."

_Knock. Knock._

"May I come in?" Shanks asked.

"Sure Dad. You can sit in the chair over there," Manami said as she bounced Sabo up and down.

"So, now that I'm out of the shock of seeing you again Manami, does someone want to tell me what the heck happened after I left you with Luffy?"

"Heh heh, well you see Dad," Manami said nervously, 'that's a very interesting story. With bandits, tattoos, giant tigers, me getting kidnapped, Ace trying to kill me and Luffy for almost finding his hidden stash of money, building a tree house, hunting, doing Dadan's chores, running off, training, and so much more," Manami said as she placed a sleeping Sabo down in his crib..

"?"

**A/N Please excuse my abcense. My grandmother became very ill around Easter and passed away a week later during my Spring Break. I was going to write then, but as you can tell I had a huge dent in my plans. Then I came down with a horriblecase of writers block. One of my worst ones yet. I am currently working on some new stories for shows such as **

**Naruto**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Inuyasha**

**Bleach**

**And some more One Piece**

**And books such as **

**Harry Potter**

**Twilight (All of it AU)**

**Maximum Ride**

**And Vampire Diaries (Both show and book)**

**And Shows**

**Sons of Anarchy.**

**Please keep an eye out for any of these stories. And if you have any ideas for this one, please feel free to PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, so I'll start from when you had just left. Luffy and I stayed with Makino for about a month and then his Gramps showed up. We had just come back from training Luffy to control when he stretched. Makino made us lunch when Gramps burst through the wall yell something about fists and love. I later learned it was famous move. Fist of love. So before we even take another bite, he picks us up and threw us over his shoulder. We traveled high into the mountains. It wasn't until we got to Dadan's place that Gramps even realized I was there…."

_Flashback_

"Wait, just who the hell are you?!" Garp yelled when he finally realized that Manami was even there. "I don't remember you from my last visit!"

Manami huffed. "That's because my dad left me with Luffy on the island so that I could finish growing up with someone closer to my own age. You grabbed me when you grabbed Luffy."

"Oh. What's your name brat and just you the hell is your father?"

"My name is Manami. Black Haired Manami. My father is Red Haired Shanks. He found me floating around in a life boat all by myself when I was an infant and adopted me."

"So you were raised by a pirate, huh?" Garp inquired. "Well, I'll just have to leave you with Luffy too. That way when you grow up you can be a Marine or the wife of a nice high ranking Marine."

Manami and Luffy just sat there, or Luffy hung by his rubber stretched cheek and Manami was flung over Garps shoulder. Luffy argued with Garp about how he wasn't going to be a Marine and that Manami wasn't gonna be a Marine or a Marine's wife either.

"DADAN!" Garp called.

"What do you want, Garp-san. Why are you here?! You haven't been here in years!" Manami heard a woman yell. Garp dropped the kids as he talked and Manami watched as Luffy simply ran around in awe of all of his surroundings. She ignored the conversations going on around her so that she could observe the environment around her. It was all new and her father had taught her how important it was to observe her surroundings in order to properly rake care of herself.

"It's spit! Gross!" she heard Luffy scream in the distance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he ordered.

Manami watched as he got angrier, thinking her father's teachings hadn't done much if he was reacting the way he was reacting to being spat on. He should just laugh it off. It's not so bad.

"Luffy, Daddy would just laugh it off. You know that," she said.

"Oh, Ace!" she heard Garp say as he came over to join them. Manami just leaned against a tree and watched them all talk. "Luffy, that's Ace. He's about three years older than you and Manami and you two are gonna live with him and Dadan now."

Manami just watched as they went in to eat and Luffy fought for food.

"Luffy, I can already tell that this is the kinda place where you have to earn your food!" she reprimanded him as she snuck away several pieces of meat for the two of them before they basically stuffed them down their throats so that no one else would see them with the meat. "They'll probably give us some rice and water. But that might be it."

"We'll be working you half to death. So be prepared. You two will be cooking, cleaning, doing dishes and laundry, killing, pillaging, and our other work!" Dadan ordered. "You'll get one bowl of rice and one glass of water a day!"

"HOW COME ACE GETS MEAT?!" Luffy yelled.

"Ace brought us this wild buffalo. He's shared with us," Dadan explained calmly. She kept talking as Manami and Luffy followed after Ace when he snuck out.

Ace fought off Luffy and pushed him to the bottom of the valley. Manami just sent Ace a glare as she jumped down after Luffy.

"Luffy! You idiot!" she yelled at him as she helped him up. "Don't antagonize him. It will only make our time here worse. Just relax a bit."

"Manami! WOLVES!" Luffy yelled as he started to run. Manami right behind him.

"I think I might have a knife but that's it!" she said as she followed Luffy. Keeping up with him quite easily despite the fact that she was several centimeters shorter than him, a girl, and didn't have an Akuma no Mi power.

"Just run!"he yelled. Tears streaming down his face, intermingling with the blood from his earlier fall. Manami watched the tracks that the diluted blood left and the snot flowing from the nose of the boy she considered her little brother. They couldn't run forever, and they would need some food if they wanted to survive at Dadan's house.

"Luffy, we can't run forever!" she yelled as they ran and jumped, trying to barely keep the wolves at bay. "If we can get them fight us, we can kill a few of them and take them back as food!" She knew deep down that Luffy being who he is wouldn't think of that and would just beat them up and run away.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA MANAMI!" he yelled.

Manami and Luffy ran for six days and on the seventh day they finally managed to engage the wolves in a fight. Manami took them down with her knife and a bit of help from Luffy. Luffy got torn up utterly and completely. Finally they got the food and made their way back to Dadan's house by that night.

"GOTO SLEEP! YOU WORK TOMORROW!" Dadan ordered, throwing them into a room that contained a sleeping Ace. Once the door was closed Manami and Luffy were out cold. A snot bubble escaping Luffy's nose as he snored away.

For three months they chased after Ace and got themselves hurt to the point where they were unrecognizable. Dadan want through cigarettes like Luffy went through meat. They battled beasts, Ace's traps, and Manami saved Ace from drowning more times than once. And every day they got just that much farther before they lost sight of Ace or had to fight of a new beast, Manami remembering to bring them back so that she and Luffy would have food.

Finally, one day, they got all the way through the forest and reached the very edge. They saw piles and piles of trash on fire, smoking covering the place like fog on a warm early morning after a cool night. Manami couldn't help but think that the smell of burning garbage was worse than when the men on the Red Force didn't shower for weeks on end.

She watched as Luffy ran off looking everywhere for Ace and calling out for him. She followed after the idiotic boy. Finally after over an hour of searching they spotted Ace run into the forest with a heavy looking sack. Filled with what they didn't know. They watched as Ace met up with a blond boy called Sabo and compare the contents of their sacks which they learned were money!

After a few minutes of talking the two boys climbed a tree and put all the money into some kind of hiding place.

_End Flashback/Manami's story_

"I need to rest now Daddy. And so do you. I'll tell you more tomorrow night," Manami said as she laid down with Sabo and Ace, her father making his way to the door.

"Good night Manami-chan," Shanks said as he left. "I want the rest of that story later!" he said.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him with a laugh. "I'll see you in the morning Daddy. Night."

"Good night Manami-chan."

**A/N I'M A BAD FANFICTION MOMMY! I just wrote this chapter after nine months with a broken, still unfixed laptop, family problems, starting honors classes, sophomore year, Nanowrimo, and just no muse. I feel so ashamed. I promise to try to do better. I'm writing a Twilght AU AH and a Bleach story, they'll both be out in the next few months. Please bear with me. I love all my fans and I know this chapter sucks, but still. I really tried! R'n'R please!**

**Disclaimer, I own none of the One Piece characters. I own the Decker and Ace's crew because we never find out their names or the ship's name. I own Manami and Sabo II. I also do not own any of the Harry Potter themes/characters. I admit to watching OP ep. 493, 494, and 495 while writing this chapter! **

**-Geeky-Goth-Girl-13, February 7, 2013**


End file.
